


One Plus One Makes Three

by AleishaPotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac Week, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott welcome their daughter into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One Makes Three

A/N: A little late, but this is for Domestic Sunday for Scisaac Week. Warning: somewhat graphic depiction of birth (not mpreg).

Isaac could feel the panic starting. His chest tightening, the world starting to dim.

"Hey! Now is not the time to check out!" Lydia snapped, shaking him hard. 

"Huh?" Isaac gasped out, releasing the breath he’d been holding. He glanced over to the bed where Allison lay. Her hair was matted to her face from sweat and she was gripping Scott’s hand, hard enough to turn the other wolf’s skin white.

"I think I need to push," she panted out, a hint of fear in her voice. Melissa McCall smoothed her hair back as Lydia walked over to sit behind her, letting Allison rest her tired body on her.

"Okay, sweetheart, whatever you need to do," Melissa told Allison. 

Isaac met Scott’s eyes. His husband gave a wobbly smile. Holy shit, they were about to be parents.

"I should leave, I don’t do well with blood," Stiles muttered from his place close to the door. He started to walk out but Derek grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Dude, you’re her godfather, you can’t run out now!" Scott told him, helping Allison pull her leg back. “Isaac, c’mon," he said, moving his gaze from Stiles to him. Isaac swallowed hard. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Allison. She immediately grabbed for his hand, squeezing hard as she bore down.

"Here," Melissa said, showing him how to hold Allison’s other leg back, out of the way. Lydia rubbed at her shoulder while she curled forward with the pressure of the contraction.

"Oh my god, Allison, you’re doing so great," Scott told her.

"Shut up," she hissed, squeezing Isaac’s hand even harder. “Why the hell did I agree to do this for you two?"

"Because Scott and Isaac’s combined puppy eyes are impossible to resist," Stiles quipped from the door, where Derek still held him in place.

Isaac listened carefully, able to pick up the reassuring fast beat of the little heart over Allison’s racing one. He’d been nervous with the idea of having the baby here at the Hale house rather than a hospital, but considering the situation, and the probability of the baby being born a werewolf, Derek had been very adamant that it was the better choice, and Melissa had been more than willing to help out. It still made Isaac nervous.

Allison’s body was taut and she was curled in on herself, pushing as hard as she could, face red and wet. Finally, the contraction relented and she fell back against Lydia.

"I can’t do this," she sobbed. Isaac leaned over close to her ear.

"Yes, you can. You’re the strongest person I know," he reassured her. He looked up and was nearly blinded by the bright, happy smile on his husband’s face.

"Isaac’s right. You’ve got this," Scott added.

Allison nodded, then curled over on herself again. She let out a low growl that turned into a hoarse yell.

"OH, FUCK! It burns," she sobbed.

"I know, sweety, I know. But you have to push past it, c’mon Allison, push," Melissa coached.

"Oh, god," Scott whispered, eyes glued between Allison’s legs where their daughter’s head was slowly making its way into the world.

Allison let out another scream, body still tight and trembling.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, get her out, please get her out," she rambled through a sob.

"She’s almost here, Allison. I know it hurts, just a little bit more and you’re done. C’mon Allison," Melissa told her soothingly.

"C’mon, girl, you got this," Lydia added, supporting her from behind.

Allison took a deep breath, let out another growl/scream and then…

"Her head’s out! Okay, Allison, stop pushing, give me a second," Melissa told her with a laugh, grabbing the weird blue suction thing Isaac had noticed sitting with a bunch of other medial looking supplies.

Without warning, Allison surged up again, curling inward and then everything stopped. Isaac forgot to breath until the pealing sound of a small cry broke the room. Everything rushed back in as Melissa laid a screaming, squirming red body on Allison’s stomach.

"Oh god, oh my god," Scott muttered, wiping the little body down with a blanket. Isaac reached over and touched the tiny, searching hand, laughing when the little fingers grabbed onto his own. The little eyes opened, and Isaac let out a sob as his mother’s eyes looked back at him, blinking in confusion.

"She’s so tiny," Lydia whispered.

"Didn’t feel like it," Allison muttered tiredly.

"Okay, boys, who wants to cut the cord?" Melissa asked, looking at Scott and Isaac.

"Scott can," Isaac said, not wanting to let go of his daughter’s hand. Scott smiled and grabbed the scissors from his mom. He cut where instructed.

Melissa grabbed a blanket and wrapped the little girl up.

"I need to finish up with Allison, who wants to hold her?" Melissa asked.

Isaac glanced at Scott.

"You go first," his husband offered.

Isaac held out his arms and nearly cried again when Melissa put the little girl in them.

"Hello Maggie," he whispered.

"So you have a name?" Derek asked, reminding Isaac that they weren’t alone. He turned to the Alpha and nodded.

"Margaret Ally McCall-Lahey. Margaret for my mom, Ally for Allison," Isaac explained.

"OH, oh god. Blood," Stiles muttered, watching Melissa deal with the afterbirth.

"If you faint, I will rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek warned, earning a laugh from the room. Isaac was barely paying attention, too busy staring at his daughter.

"Perfect name," Allison murmured from the bed. She was now covered and sleepily laying on a mound of pillows, Lydia sitting beside her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Isaac asked, though the thought of handing his daughter over tore at his heart.

Allison shook her head.

"I told you guys, she’s yours. All I did was carry her. You guys get the hard work," she told them. “Go, bond with your daughter. I’ll hold her later. Right now, I want some pills and some sleep."

Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead then came over to Isaac.

"C’mon," he whispered, motioning towards the door. He looked back at Melissa, making sure it was okay to go.

Melissa nodded.

"I can check her over, weigh and measure her, all that stuff in a little bit, enjoy this awake time with her, she’s going to pass out soon," Scott’s mom explained. Isaac nodded and followed his husband out and across the hall to their room.

He walked over to the old rocker that had been his mother’s.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked Scott. The other wolf nodded and took the seat. Isaac carefully maneuvered the baby into his husband’s arms.

"Wow… she really looks like you. I wondered if we’d know who was the father, but… she’s totally yours," Scott told him.

"Yeah. She has my mother’s eyes," Isaac told him. “Maybe next time, we can just make sure the baby is yours," he offered. Scott laughed.

"Yeah… let’s survive this one first, then, if Allison doesn’t kill us for asking, we can talk about another."

Isaac laughed with him.

"Sounds good. Hi, Maggie. Who’s got you, huh? Is that your daddy?" Isaac cooed, brushing her curly mop on the top of her head. It was dark brown like Allison’s and curly like Isaac’s.

"She’s gorgeous," Scott whispered, leaving a kiss on her head.

"And all ours," Isaac added.

"We’re gonna rock this," Scott told him.

Isaac leaned over and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.

"We sure are."

FIN


End file.
